


Pastel de fresas

by Natzabel



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: Nunca subestimes el amor de L por los dulces.





	Pastel de fresas

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al creador de Death Note, Tsugumi Ōba.

**Pastel de fresas**

 

El sol entraba deliberadamente por la ventana hasta el rostro de un joven muy apuesto de cabello castaño, Light Yagami.

El chico con pocos ánimos de levantarse decidió no prestarle atención a la molesta luz solar y se volteó dándole la espalda a la ventana, encontrándose de lleno con el rostro de “L” mirándolo con curiosidad. El pelimarrón solo le devolvió la mirada, se hubiera extraño que el pelinegro estuviera a su lado, en su cama sino fuera porque desde hace unos días los dos estaban unidos por una cadena que les impedía separarse.

\- Buenos días Light-kun.

\- Buenos días Ryuuga.- A pesar de saber que ese no era su verdadero nombre, prefería llamarlo así a que simplemente “L”.

Se sentía extraño tener que dormir con un hombre, y no sólo eso también tener que ir al baño, bañarse, comer junto a él, hacer todo sin separarse de ese chico, lo ponía un poco nervioso la verdad. Le exasperaba ver que Ryuuga, estuviera como si nada, siempre tan callado y tranquilo; realmente le gustaría verlo un día fuera de sí.

* * *

 

_1 Hora Después…_

 

A pesar de que eso pasaba cada mañana le era sorprendente ver la cantidad de dulces que comía L en el desayuno. Su postre favorito parecía ser el pastel de fresas, porque no había día en que no se comiera más de cinco en el día. Light se preguntaba si eso sería bueno para su salud.

\- Buenos días Yagami-kun. – Le saludaba como siempre el fiel sirviente de L, Watari, con una amable sonrisa en su rostro mientras le servía el desayuno.

\- No has hablado mucho hoy Light-kun, ¿algo te preocupa? -Preguntaba con una sonrisa indescifrable, el mayor de los dos.

\- No es nada.

Esa fue su simple respuesta, realmente no se encontraba con ganas de hablar mucho, últimamente su vida se había vuelto muy monótona, no es que el hiciera siempre algo fuera de lo normal, pero desde que había comenzado todo lo de “Kira” su vida había cambiado un poco. Pero como ahora no tenían sospechosos de quien este, lo cual hacía que la investigación se estancara.

Dirigió su mirada al frente, encontrándose con la inexpresiva mirada de Ryuuga; seguramente para él seguía siendo un sospechoso. Sonrió, pero él estaba seguro que no era Kira y con eso bastaba.

Tomo un pedazo de pastel de fresas y lo mordió con delicadeza, realmente estaba delicioso aunque no le gustaban mucho los dulces. De repente, sintió unos suaves labios chocar con los suyos y una lengua atrevida lamer desde su cachete hasta la comisura de sus labios, pasando de esta y entrando en su boca sin permiso. Ligth abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podría creer lo que estaba pasando, un hombre lo estaba besando y él no hacía nada para detenerlo. Intento empujarlo pero L tenía muchas más fuerzas que él, impidió sus movimientos tomándolo de las manos y apresándolos contra la silla.

Sentía como la lengua de L se adentraba cada vez más en su boca recorriendo esta sin dejar nada sin repasar. Movía sus labios de forma apasionada contra los suyos y jugueteaba con su lengua traviesamente. Estuvo un tiempo así, hasta que finalmente se separó y volvió a su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Lo siento, Ligth-kun pero ese era el último pastel que quedaba y de verdad lo quería.

 

**FIN**


End file.
